


Shield-maiden of Rohan

by shaenie



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-09
Updated: 2003-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Great, Frodo with a bone on</em>, he thinks.  He just hopes it will fade before he has to be back on set, because he might very well strangle the other hobbits if they comment on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield-maiden of Rohan

  
At first he isn't sure exactly what he's seeing. He was napping over lunch, sleeping having become more important to him than eating at some point about six months into the shoot, and had taken his contacts out for the sake of comfort. He is in one of the wardrobe trailers, one of the girl's (he isn't sure which, he can't keep track, and he thinks it's kind of funny that each of the ladies gets their own wardrobe trailer and he has to share with three other hobbits), because the chances of anyone using one of them during the hour he would be sleeping inside it seemed slim, at the time.

Clearly, he had been mistaken about that.

It's either Cate or Miranda, light hair, not dark, and for a few moments he can't recall which of them is even here for filming right now. Then it comes to him, Miranda is here, Cate will be back next week, and he stares at her blurry outline, trying to think of something to say.

Or if he should say anything, because clearly she doesn't know he's there, although he isn't exactly hidden, sprawled out on the battered leather couch at one end of the trailer. She's already half undressed, and he knows she doesn't wear much under Eowyn's flowing attire, because he heard her discussing panty lines and things with Fran one day.

If it had been Liv or even Cate, he would have said something immediately, made a joke or something, and it would have been all right, even though he had seen them half-naked, because he knew them nearly as well as he knew the other members of the fellowship. They knew him, and would know that he had certainly not done it on purpose.

But he hardly knows Miranda, she has only been filming with them a few weeks, and even then, they haven't been filming together. There have been nights out at the pub and a few parties, and he likes her, thinks she is very nice, and he is fairly sure she likes him, but he doesn't know her all that well.

He doesn't want her to think he is some kind of peeping-hobbit pervert, or that he had waited in her wardrobe trailer on purpose, hoping for something like this to happen.

Oh, why couldn't he have chosen Cate's trailer, which would have been perfectly safe, since Cate is away.

It is quickly getting to the point where he either has to say something or resolve to say nothing at all and hope she never notices him there, as she has peeled back the sleeves of her gown and is pushing it down her hips.

"Er . . . Mir?"

She lets out a little shriek and steps back, but the gown is loose and too long anyway, to have that flowy look, and it tangles around her legs as she moves, and down she goes.

"Oh, fuck!" Elijah cries and pushes himself up off the couch, torn between hurrying over to see if she is all right and turning his back so she can pull the front of her dress up to cover the small, smooth curves of her breasts. So he just stands there, looking at her like an idiot, half wishing to be struck completely blind and half wishing his vision was perfect, because what he can see with his blurred, soft-focus vision . . . well . . .

"Fuck, Frodo!" Miranda exhales, a vehement sigh. "You scared me half to death." Her accent is very strong. She struggles with the yards of material of her dress for a moment, and Elijah finds himself kneeling down next to her, face averted, offering his hand. She takes it, using it more for leverage than for actual assistance in rising.

"Sorry," Elijah says faintly, feeling his cheeks burning, because she hasn't pulled the dress up to cover her breasts, and from this close, he can see them ( _small, pale and pink-tipped, and though the air in the trailer was quite warm the tips were hard and pointed and tight_ ) quite clearly from the corner of his eye, even with his face turned to the side, even without his contacts. "I was just . . . napping."

She laughs, a little relieved sound, and to his intense dismay and unwilling delight, she shoves the dress down her hips ( _perfect triangle of gleaming red-gold curls_ ) and steps out of it. "You should put a sign up, when you do that," she says, turning her back toward him to bend ( _oh, holy shit!_ ) and pick the dress up, shaking it once, sharply ( _don't look, Elijah, oh hell, too late_ ) to rid it of wrinkles.

"Erm . . . " Elijah says, and forces himself to turn around, turn his back completely on her, both to keep from seeing anything more ( _there wasn't really that much more he could see, was there?_ ) and to hide the fact that what he has seen is having its effect on him. _Great, Frodo with a bone on_ , he thinks. He just hopes it will fade before he has to be back on set, because he might very well strangle the other hobbits if they comment on it.

He can hear material swishing behind him, Miranda getting dressed, he assumes, and just stands there, not sure what to say. "Can you get these damned hooks for me, Elijah?" she asks, and her voice is light and utterly normal, and he lets that soothe him. Everything is fine, she isn't embarrassed, lucky him, she is just one of those people who isn't especially body-conscious, so he shouldn't let it bother him either. Right.

"Sure," he says, and turns, and she is dressed again, and looking at him in the mirror, but her reflection is grinning wickedly. _Eh?_ Elijah thinks, and looks at her back, which is bared all the way down to the dimples at the tops of her ( _pale, perfect, gorgeous_ ) buttocks. There look to be about a thousand tiny clasps on the back of the dress, and they are sewn on so that they will be hidden when they are done up, and Elijah is quite sure that each tiny clasp will cause his fingers to brush up against her pale, smooth back. "Um . . . " he hedges. "I'm not wearing my contacts. These are awfully tiny."

"I can wait, if you want to go put them in," she says, and Elijah does not look up to meet her gaze in the mirror. He can't seem to tear his eyes away from the dark indentations of dimples.

"Ah, no . . . think I can manage them."

He wants to start at the top, but he knows that won't work. He won't' be able to get a grip on the material to do the clasps at the bottom if he does that. So he takes a deep breath and blinks rapidly to moisten his eyes, which feel dry from staring, and goes to work, trying not to feel her skin under his fingertips, and trying not to see the way her back moves whenever she shifts slightly. He feels a pang when the dimples are lost to sight below the clasps.

"There you are," he says finally, and licks dry lips. "All done up."

"Lovely," she says, and turns toward him, and he is close enough to see that her nipples are visible beneath the material of the dress, and he is sure he must be blushing again. She catches his hands in both of hers and turns them, palms up, to look at them. "You have gentle hands," she says, and Elijah has no idea how to respond to that. "Deft," she adds ( _which makes him think of Billy, and Billy gasping into his neck while his hand works in Billy's pants, and now he is_ really _blushing_ ). Then she gives him a peck on the cheek, and in a whirl of white skirts, she is out the door, and he is standing in her wardrobe trailer, baffled and aroused and feeling more than a little sheepish.

He takes a few minutes to put his contacts in, and the world actually looks a bit strange, focused and hard-edged.

 _Shield-maiden of Rohan_ , he thinks as he negotiates the trailer steps. He sees her a little way off, and the sun is in her hair, gleaming golden.

 _Shield-maiden of Rohan_ , he thinks again, and feels a little bit conquered.


End file.
